EPA-HWWT Project: The proposed project expands upon a 5 year effort of the UAW and University of Michigan to train employees engaged in assignments requiring response to chemical emergencies or handling of hazardous wastes in smaller UAW-represented establishments in the automobile, metal working and transportation equipment sector. Approximately 350,000 UAW members work in target sector facilities across the United States. Adverse effects of chemical exposures in this sector are well documented in health studies and acute incidents. The primary objective is to deliver training in hazards specific to trainees' worksites, at the worksite on work time, using worker (peer) trainers and project staff. The project will: conduct worksite needs assessments; conduct training in emergency response and hazardous waste hazards; conduct HAZWOPER and related awareness training for worksite leadership; develop training skills of worker trainers; evaluate and document training effectiveness and maintain quality control. New initiatives include development of a Pollution Prevention workshop and a 40 hour Hazmat Technicians curriculum, and an innovative long-term impact evaluation study at one site using action research methodology. In addition to assessing the impact of training on lowering exposure to hazards for workers and the community, this project will evaluate the effectiveness of peer trainers as a training multiplier and quality enhancement feature of hazardous waste/emergency response training.